Corpus
by Ambresa
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, divers poèmes sur les persos de FMA.
1. A jamais, Roy x Riza

Hello tout le monde!

C'est ma première dans cette catégorie, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. Rien ne m'appartient, donc pour le procès, repassez. Ce sont des «poèmes». A vrai dire, pour moi ce n'est pas de la _poésie _à proprement parler, ce sont plus **des phrases qui riment**, pour moi, la poésie c'est plus rigoureux. M'enfin, je pense que ces poèmes qui n'en sont pas des vrais conviennent plus à _FMA _que de la poésie dite classique.

Voilà, pour l'instant ce sont surtout des couples mais j'ai aussi des autres sujets, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, c'est plus facile d'écrire du romance avec des personnages… Voilà, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'écrits (je planche sur le VIe en ce moment mais le VIIe aussi me donne du fils à retordre) et je vais essayer d'udapter rapidement vu que j'ai la sale manie de commencer des fics par milliers et de ne jamais les mettre à jour ni de les terminer.

Sinon, le titre, je vous laisse chercher (allez; c'est facile si vous connaissez le Latin) et les couples, je ne les donne qu'au prochain chapitre, comme ça j'aurais sur la conscience les cliffhangers et j'essaierais de me grouiller…Les paris sont lancés. Et puis, je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions qui ne pourront commencer qu'après plusieurs chapitres puisque je les ai déjà écrits mais mon but est aussi de vous faire passez un bon moment.

Tout est dit, bonne lecture.

**Corpus **

Chapitre I: _A jamais_

Que crains-tu?

Que veux-tu?

Que je gagne

A la nage

Cette rive

Ou cet autre rivage?

Que j'aille traverser

A pied

Les sommets

Enneigés

Des sept montagnes

Que j'hurle de vive

Et forte voix

Que je n'aime tant

Que toi?

En as-tu seulement douté

Un seul instant?

Moi, qui derrière

Ramasse tous les morceaux

De tes actes insensés

Mais encore, tu continues

A dresser des barrières

Infranchissables barreaux

Au travers desquels, mélancolique

Triste, anéantie

Je ne peux que contempler

Tes yeux hagards

Qui se refermaient

Contre ma volonté

Pourtant, tu l'as vu

Au premier regard

Que de toute ma vie

Tu serais

Le seul et l'unique

Que j'aimerais

A jamais.


	2. Nous, Winry x Ed

Coucou!

C'est encore moi! Alors tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier **Mlle Machiavelli **(en fait, c'est oui mais non. Et oui, la logique c'est moi, à la base, je voulais en effet faire un Ed/Winry mais je me suis que parfois ça correspondait pas trop, en fait, celui-ci est l'un des rares que j'arrive pasvraiment à définir, je l'ai mis en Roy/Riza, mais c'est tout à fait passable pour Ed/Winry et sûrement d'autres... Les couples, c'est moi qui les faits pour avoir une référence, pouvoir détailler plus ou moins)&** Yumiko** (compliments droit au coeur, je suis très touchée, surtout que je l'ai écrit à la va-vite pour cause d'insomnie, bien spur que tu peux les publier sur ton blog, l'écriture, c'est sacré mais ça se partage, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais juste que tu disse que c'est de moi, histoire que l'on me pique ma création comme ça, sans vouloir te vexer ni te prendre pour une (_tu es bien une fille non?)_voleuse)et pour leur reviews.

Chapitre II: _Nous_

Nous

Un mot si doux

Il résonne en moi

Provoquant un tel émoi

C'est là que chaque fois

Je vois

Une lueur au loin

Qui semble me faire signe

De venir

M'assoupir

Sur ses genoux

Entre ses bras, mon front contre le sien

Mais lorsque je m'éveille

Ouvrant de grands yeux

Ce regard si bleu

Disparaît en un éclair fugitif

Plus rien

Juste un ange qui veille sur moi avec soin

Que parfois j'entraperçois

Dans ces impasses

Où, craintif

Je trépasse

Songeant sans cesse

Si je reverrais ces tresses

Cependant, suis-je digne

Moi,

Le meurtrier

De t'aimer

Toi?

Ce n'est qu'un rêve

Aussi quand je me lève

Je me dis parfois

Les dents serrées

Le cœur brisé

Il n'y a pas de « nous ».


	3. L'on récolte ce que l'on sème, ScarxLust

Salut!

C'est encore moi,après pas mal de retard, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais! Alors le dernier poème, c'était un Ed/Winry, c'est en se demandant pourquoi Ed cache tant ses sentiments vis à vis de son amie d'enfance...Il y a plusieurs raisons selon moi, j'envisage de faire une fic ou au moins des one-shots sur ça quand j'aurais le temps... C'est vrai quoi, vu qu'il n'y a rien sur eux, sauf dans le manga, juste le passage où Winry se rend compte qu'elle l'aime qui est après un gros cliché, mais cette scène dans le trainest superbe, ça va faire âme sensible mais je la trouvehyper émouvante, enfin, pour moi, je me tape trop de barres mais en même temps, j'ai presque envie de chialer...M'enfin, bref, c'est ma vie, on s'en fout, donc, place au poème.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre III: _L'on récolte ce que l'on sème_

Ses cheveux retombent sur son visage

Je sais bien que si je le regarde

Je ne retrouverais jamais le rivage

Mais rien n'y ferra

Il faut que je le voie

Il faut croire

Que je l'aime

Que mon coeur s'emballe

A son approche

Que je rougis

Sous ses reproches

Que je danse de joie

Dès qu'il sourit

Que je sanglote

A ses chagrins

Il n'en est rien

Je ne ressens pas

Ces idées absurdes

De jeunes rêveuses

Un peu menteuses

Qui parlent le soir

De ce sentiment inconnu

Qui ne leur ait jamais apparu

Que je crois ignorer

Mais avoir connu

Dans ce passé

Perdu

Ma main effleure ses blessures

En lui, autant de fissures

De ses lèvres s'échappent

Un râle

Signe que la mort le hâppe

N'ul n'ignore que l'on récolte

Ce que l'on sème.


	4. En silence, Martel x Dorochet

Salut!

Avec un peu de retard, je suis désolée, mais avec les cours... Normalement, là je devrais être entrain de réviser pour uncontrôle de techno, faire mes exos de physique et apprendre mon cours d'histoire, alors...

Voilà, je remercie tous ceux qui lisent (je me trompe pas, vu les hits...) et en particulier la miss qui m'a laissé une review (Merci beaucoup, ça motive !). Donc, le dernier était un Scar x Lust pour qui avait compris... Cette fois, c'est un couple qui me touche énormément, je sais pas si tout le monde les considère comme tel, bien malin qui trouvera la réponse.

Bon, va falloir que je pense à ma moyenne, bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre III: _En silence_

Je la regarde

En silence

Ces gestes

Ces faits

Toujours les mêmes, identiques

Mais maintenant

Trahissant cette envie

Remplis de souffrance

Ce manque de chance

Avoir ces sens

Je lui avais pourtant

Bel et bien promis

De l'épouser

Un jour, après

De l'embrasser

De la chèrir

De ne jamais partir

Que de sa vie

Je serais le garde

Tout ce que je lui avais dit

Semble désormais dérisoire

Nostalgique

Il ne nous reste

Que le désespoir

Pour combler ces vides

Remplaçant nos rides

Quand est-ce que ça cessera?

Inconnus

Que sommes-nous devenus?

Pourra-t-on jamais

Tout recommencer?

Est-ce qu'à nouveau

On s'aimerait?

Pour que le jour

Où l'on sortira

De cette tour

Toi

Et moi

Main dans la main

J'espère, non pas en vain

Car quoiqu'il arrive

Je t'attendrais

Tout beau

Sur l'autre rive

En silence

Pour une danse.


	5. Mes fils, Izumi x Ed x Al

Voualà li la lou, après des euh... des mois, j'me décide à udapter un peu...

DISCLAIMER: Rien à moi, merchi.

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux Nowel, alors BONNE ANNEE! Mes meilleurs voeux, bonne santé, joie et tout ça. J'remercie les revieweurs, pis les lecteurs, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir le nombre de gens qui ont visité la page.. C'était un Dorochet/Martel le dernier, j'sais pas vous mais j'les trouve bien les deux et pis mon côté eau-de-rose fait que j'peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer plus ou moins ce qui a pu se passer. Bref, là c'est pus de l'amour et c'est assez explicite!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Mes fils**

L'un petit, l'autre grand

Brun, blond

Pour moi, c'est un don

Des enfants

Presque les miens

Je les aime

Comme la mère

Qu'ils n'ont plus

Moi, qui n'a rien

Reçu de mon corps

Sauf un blême

Être sans vie

Qui m'est désormais

Un homonculus inconnu

Je ne peux qu'en frémir

Et non le chèrir

Aussi fort

Que ces deux frères

Que j'ai formé

Moi-même à l'Alchimie

Quoi que j'en dise

Ce sont mes fils.


	6. Peau, Hohenheim x Trischa

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, pas de procès vu que je gagne rien.

Voilà, c'est un poème que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, j'l'ai laissé, repris, délaissé, rerepris.. Bref, j'l'aime moins, et même aujourd'hui en le relisant il me reste encore en travers de la gorge, mais peu importe, je n'ai plus le courage de le réécrire à nouveau. Enjoy!

**Peau**

Ta peau est si pure

Si douce, si fraîche

D'une senteur de pêche

Pleine de charmes

Contre toi,

Si belle,

Je me sens si sûr

D'avoir fait le bon choix

Que tout nous protégera

Que jamais elle

Ne nous trouvera

Pour détruire

Notre amour, si tu savais

Toute la vérité

Que je cache

Qu'adviendrait-il?

Déjà, ma peau se tâche

Je ne pourrais rester

Plus longtemps

Il me faudra bien partir

T'abandonnant

Sans me retourner

En espèrant que tes cils

Ne retiendront

Aucune larme

Je te le demande

Tu dois

Continuer à bâtir

À construire

Nos enfants

Si tu leur expliques

Peut-être que

Ils ne me jugeront

Pas trop

Sévèrement

Car ce n'est plus moi

Qui commande

Cette peau.


	7. Mon Centre, Sarah x Winry x Rockbell

DISCLAIMER: Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi, ni argent, ni procès, merci.

Dans ma lancée, je continue... Je ne dois avoir rien d'autre à faire, je suppose. Merci à la miss pour sa review, oui, c'est bien Light dont il est question.

Il y a des jours où je me dis que j'aimerai pas être un perso: la façon dont je les utilise, j'imagine toujours le pire pour eux, mon côté sombre, voire morbide sans doute. M'enfin, peu importe, sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire.

**Mon Centre**

Depuis peu

Elle a changé

Ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds

Ses yeux du même bleu

Mais son ventre

Est devenu rond, rond, rond

Elle attend

Un enfant

Notre bébé

Envers qui j'ai hâte de respecter

Mes devoirs

De l'aimer

Si fort

Comme le père

Que je n'ai pas pu avoir

Etant déjà mort

Quant à elle

Je suis sûr

Qu'elle fera une mère

Parfaite pour cette créature

Si frêle

Qui viendra

Et sera

Mon centre.


	8. Je me rappelle, Ed x Al

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, pas de procès vu que je gagne rien.

J'vide mes fonds de tiroir là.. C'lui-là l'est cliché!! Merchi pour les reviews! Ce n'était pas un Ed x Win', en fait, c'est m'sieur Rockbell et m'dame Sarah.. Quand l'Imagination crée au-delà de la Fiction.. Ahem... J'avais envie de le mettre, juste pour voir.. Enjoy!

**Je me rappelle**

Lorsque je tourne

Mon regard

Dans sa direction

Je ne vois que ce gris

Visage de métal

Au creux duquel

Je ne peux

Que deviner

Ces yeux blafards

Tristes et perdus

Qui me condamnent, me tuent

C'est moi, je sais

Qui, sensé le protéger,

Fit

D'eux deux

Des orbites vides

Que maintenant je guide

Où que l'on séjourne

Je ferai attention

Pendant toutes nos batailles

A ce que plus jamais

Ce ne soit toi

Qui paie

Oui, je me rappelle

De tes appels

Tes cris, charbons

Ardents

Cela fait tellement de temps

Que je ne te voie

Plus sourire

Ni rire

Pourtant, tu es le seul

A me rester fidèle

Toutes ces veilles

Où, abandonnant tes chatons,

Mes yeux trahissaient

Ce qu'ils veulent:

De ne plus jamais devoir

Supporter ces silences

Autant de plaintes douloureuses

Lamentations malheureuses

Si seulement j'avais

Ce pouvoir

De faire tourner la chance

De mon côté

Pour tout résoudre

Et ne plus jamais

Te perdre.


	9. Tu tiendras, Maes x Gracia

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, pas de procès vu que je gagne rien. Enjoy!

Alors t'as tout à fait raison, Serleena, si tu trouves que ça résume bien, j'prends le compliment droit au coeur: merci!

Voici le dernier poème dans mon cahier de 3e.. J'ai vidé mes rimes de collège, maintenant, ça fait un bail que je n'en ai plus écrit... Peut-être est-ce la fin de ce corpus... Bref, peu importe, bonne lecture.

**Tu tiendras**

Son visage regorge

De lumière

Pourtant j'étais sûr

De ne trouver que ténébres

Tristesse et des pensées

Les plus sombres

Mais il faut s'occuper

D'elle

Après tout,

Ce n'est qu'une enfant

Qui doit continuer

A vivre

Je sais

Que derrière

Son sourire

Ses rires

Se cachent

Ses angoisses

Si seulement, j'avais pu

Mettre mon couteau sur sa gorge

Sans doute, aurais-je du

Je n'aurais

Pas non plus ouvert ces livres

Mais au bout

Même si c'est dur

Avec le temps

Tu t'en sortiras

Ma belle,

Tu tiendras.


	10. Il m'avait prévenue, Ed x Rose

Ranger sa chambre et on retrouve pleins de trucs.. Voici comment j'ai révisé mon brevet. Bonne lecture.

**Il m'avait prévenue**

Il avait l'air d'un enfant

Jeune, idiot, insouciant

Mais j'ai depuis appris

A ne plus croire mes yeux

Pourtant il m'avait dit

Prendre garde car Dieu

N'est pas toujours là

Prévenant chacun de nos pas

Maintenant je sais

Après tant de déception

J'ai compris que ce que l'on fait

Ne compte pas plus que la trahison

Tous ces supplives que j'ai vus

Autant de tortures que j'ai subies

Et même si je tente d'être forte

Je sais qu'à l'intérieur

Je suis déjà morte

Absente de coeur

Mais il m'avait prévenue

Je ne l'avais pas cru.


	11. Tu avais promis

Cette fois, c'est mon bureau que j'ai rangé... J'ai vraiment trop bien révisé mon brevet... Bonne lecture.

**Tu avais promis**

Face à mes faiblesses

Ton épée se dresse

Au moindre malheur

Tu les châties, mes douleurs

Mes plus infimes blessures

Tu soignes mon coeur

Tu avais promis

Voilà, tout ce que tu avais dit

Qu'au moindre danger, tu accourirais

Du moindre mal, me sauver

Belles paroles

Fades, vides, inutiles

Futiles

Déclamées pleines de vie mais si molle

Il est trop tard

Les absents ont toujours tort

Tu as beau être fort

Tu ne survivras à mon dard.


End file.
